UNTITLEDFOR NOW
by xelectrictwist
Summary: While Harry  gets over a death, Ron starts chasing a new girl, and Hermione falls into a confusing tangle, inquity is brewing outside of Hogwarts..R&R please! My first fanfic! HArry and Ginny, Hermione and Draco, Ron and Lavender. Gets better after chap.1
1. An Unlikey Couple and a Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :)**

Harry Potter sat alone on his tiny bed, waiting for Hedwig to return. He had sent her to give Ron a letter the day before, but she still hadn't returned. If she didn't come back by tomorrow, Harry decided he would have to go out and look for her. Harry scanned the rainy sky one last time before going to bed. Nothing. Harry sighed as he got up to close the window, and just as he was reaching for the pane, he saw a speck getting larger and larger, illuminated by the moonlight. As the figure got closer, Harry saw that it was an owl; a white-feathered owl named Hedwig. Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's bed, one foot in the air, waiting for Harry to untie the letter from her leg. He did, and Hedwig flew to her cage, where she began to eat her food quietly. Harry opened the letter, and started to read Ron's messy scrawl;

_Hi Harry. Got you letter, thanks. Must suck to live with the Dursley's. I pity you. I'll see you soon…only two more weeks until Hogwart's finally starts. It's only been a few days since we've last seen eachother, when we were shopping for school supplies, but I have major news for you. Don't even bother asking if it's good news, because both are bad. The first one is that after you left the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione met Crabbe, and apparently, he's changed. Hermione is…going out with him_

Harry took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. Hermione and Crabbe? Vincent Crabbe?? Malfoy's cronie, Vincent Crabbe?! The no-good scum on a stick Vincent Crabbe??! Harry almost threw up, but continued reading the letter…

_You need to knock some sense into that girl. I mean, aren't _I _better? Just kidding, I have passed the Hermione phase long, long ago. Now, for the even worse news…oh, Harry you are going to hate it. I can barely bring myself to write it…Luna Lovegood, your girlfriend…she…er…died. Sorry Harry! Her dad wanted me to tell you…she drowned in the lake behind her house.Sorry, man. I know it must suck.Well, see you soon._

_-Ron_

Harry sat there, unable to believe the letter. _It's a prank. It must have been a prank… _Harry thought. But still…Ron wouldn't do that to him, Ron knew how precious Luna was to him. Suddenly, Harry heard a light tapping from the window, and saw Hermione's owl staring at him. Harry opened the window and took the letter.

_Hey Harry. Guess what? I'm going out with Crabbe. He's lost some weight and is looking A LOT better.Oh, and sorry about Luna. I know you love her._

_Cheers,_

_Hermione_

Well, that was his proof. As Harry sat there, tears rolling down his face, watching the rivulets on the window pane, he realized, Luna was gone…forever.


	2. An End and a Beginning

"Harry! Get in quick! Everybody's waiting! Just give Arthur your trunk and move!" Mrs. Weasley said impatiently.

Harry quickly got into the back seat of Mr. Weasley's blue car, and wedged himself beside Ron.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" asked Ron.

Harry let out a little laugh, "Oh, just wonderful! My girlfriend, or should I say _ex-_girlfriend, died, and my best friend is going out with my arch enemy's lackey. I'm just peachy!"

"Sorry, mate." Ron said. Harry just turned away.

"Harry, I don't think you should talk about my boyfriend in that way. As long as I'm happy, you should be happy. I didn't like Luna much, but I didn't try to take her away from you, did I?" Hermione said.

"Shut up, morons. You should take advice from George and I. We always agree on the girls we date." Fred said, with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Harry, I liked Luna. I'm also sad that she died." Ginny sympathized.

"We're here everyone. Let's go…the Express will come any minute!" Mr. Weasley called from the front. One by one, everyone got out and retrieved their belongings. One by one, they slipped through Platform 9 ¾. One by one, they got on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Lavender sat sinlently in there compartment, waiting for the food trolley. Hermione had left to visit Crabbe.

"So guys, how was your summer?" asked Lavender. Ron looked at her, and grinned.

"Great! It was fun! The only bad thing was Hermione hooked up with that toad, Crabbe, and Luna unexpectedly died!" replied Ron brightly.

"I know, it sucks, eh?" Lavender asked, lowered her bright green eyes, and fiddling with her short denim skirt. Lavender had changed over the summer, and it seemed Ron had noticed. She lost her baby fat, making her face look a lot better, and she had grown taller. She looked like a model. Harry sighed and tuned Ron and Lavender's animated conversation out. Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and Hermione came in, looking confused.

"What's wrong, Hermy?" asked Ginny.

"Crabbe's acting really weird…I think I might break up with him. I don't even know why I liked him in the first place…he's a slytherin, after all." Hermione replied.

Harry sighed and slowly started dozing off.

"Harry, wake up! We're here!" Neville said, gently pushing Harry. Harry roused himself and quickly changed into his robes. He got off the train and followed Neville as the wound their way to the welcome feast. Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermione, and waiting for Dumbledore to begin his speech. Dumbledore drawled on and on about various rules, introduced the teachers and sorted the first-years, while Harry, Ron and Hermione whispered amongst themselves.

"Oh, and before we begin our feast, I'd like everyone to take a minute, to mourn the loss of Miss Luna Lovegood, a special student who passed away this summer." Dumbledore said. Once the minute was done, he finally said, "Let the feast begin."

Harry lay in his bed, thinking about earlier. Everyone was laughing and eating, telling stories about the summer. Everything would have been amazing, if only Harry didn't feel so empty. Empty, because he didn't have a girlfriend. No one to take out on dates, no one to hug, no one to kiss. No one, Harry thought with a smile, to discuss the existance of crumple-horned snorkacks. Why did she have to leave him? He had loved her with all his heart, poured his soul into his relationship. She was his first, and by the the looks of it, last love. Harry could never love like he had loved Luna. She was irreplacable.

Harry dragged his way to his least favourite class, Potions. He sat beside Ron and Hermione, and stared at sickle Snape. As usual, his dirty slothes hung limply on his body, and his greasy hair was stringy.

"Okay class, today we will be working on the Vice Versa potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Snape drawled when everyone was settled in their seats. Hermione's hand shot up straight in the air. Snape rolled his eyes.

"_Yes, _Granger?" Snape asked.

"The Vice Versa Potion is a potion that enables the drinker to transform into the opposite sex for the day. It's antidote is to add 4 ground Black Beetle Eyes." Hermione recited.

"5 points for the know-it-all house, Gryffindor." Snape said nastily, as Hermione scowled. "The ingredients are on the board. It may be the first day, but there I will not tolerate _any _slacking off." he finished.

Harry quickly memorized the ingredients and went to get them from the cupboard.

_2 Billyweed Stings_

_1 ½ ounces of Bubotuber Pus_

_14 grams of finely chopped Chinese Chomping Cabbage_

_¼ ground crocodile heart_

_3 cups of Erumpent Fluid_

_2 Rose Petals_

_7 cups of water_

_14 drops of Pomegranite Juice_

Harry quickly returned to his table and quietly started making his potion. He was oddly silent, as noticed by his friends. This was because he was thinking of Luna. One day, when they were randomely talking about Snape, Luna said that Snape would make a toad of a girl, and that they should slip a bit of Vice Versa potion into Snape's pumpkin juice. Thinking of Luna made his heart ache.

After potions, the day went by quickly. In Divination, Proffessor Trelawney acting all mystical again, saying things like 'It's time to move on' and 'To get over the past, you need to live in the present…' and odd phrases like that. Other than that, the classes were fun.

Harry watched as Hermione entered through the portrait-hole, and as she she plunked herself in a soft armchair across from Harry and Ron.

"Hermy, you didn't bring any of your homework...you didn't even bring anything at all, for that matter...what's wrong?" asked Ron.

Hermione glared at Ron, but then sighed. "I broke up with Crabbe." she said.

Harry and Ron both smiled widely. "We knew it! A Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship will never work. EVER. Crabbe is a Slytherin. He has nothing to offer to a brave, loyal Gryffindor." said Harry proudly.

"Well, it depends on the guy. I believe you, Haughty-Harry-Potter-The-Great, was nearly a Slytherin. I guess as a part Slytherin, you and Ginny will never work out, huh?" Hermione said curtly.

"Shut up." said Harry, blushing from being ashamed that he couldn't come up with a witty comeback and from the embarrassment of the Ginny comment.

"What was that? Harry has no chance with me? That's not true. Hermy, you're just bitter because Crabbe was too crabby to give you the time of day!" Ginny said appearing out of nowhere. She chuckled at her own dry pun.

"For you information, Crabbe and I are no more. I broke up with him earlier at Hogsmeade." said Hermione tartly.

"Yay! I mean…uh, what happened?" asked Ginny.

"Well, we met up in the library, and I told him it was over. Even if he looked different, man, Crabbe is still the same dim-witted freak. He just sat there, grunted and said 'Whaa?' I said 'Do you want me to spell it out? We are over. O-V-E-R, over.' Do you think I was a little too harsh?" asked Hermione worriedly.

Ron, Harry and Ginny exchanged gleeful glances. "Oh no…he deserved it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to bed. Ginny followed slowly, while Harry and Ron started their homework.

"Hey…Harry, do you think Lavender and I have a chance together?" asked Ron shyly.

"Oh no! You too?! Dean Thomas asked me today for a good pick-up line…afterwards, I heard Lavender gushing about how sweet Dean was…" said Harry.

"Lavender likes pick-up lines? Sweet!" said Ron interestedly, "Which one did you tell Dean? I don't want to say the same one."

"Uhh…it was the classic, the did-it-hurt-when-you-fell-from-heaven one." replied Harry deitractedly, trying to finish a DADA essay.

"Okay…Oh! I know one. Be back in a flash, Harry!" Ron said, jumping up to join Lavender, who was with her friend Parvati Patil. Harry could faintly hear Ron asking if Lavender was tired. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no…why would I be tired?" asked Lavender.

"Because, girl, you've been running through my mind all day. See you." said Ron brightly, as he left.

"Ron has never looked at you before, and now he's all you've-been-running-through-my-mind-all-day!" said Parvati.

"Well, it was sweet anyway. And Ron doesn't look half bad." said Lavender thoughfully.

Ron heard what Lavender said, and for the rest of the night, he wore a huge grin.


	3. An Unrequited Love and Some Wise Words

"Harry Potter…did you know…to get over a lost love, you must to find a new, true love…" Professor Trelawney's voice drifted mystically around the room, as Harry hid his face in his book. He didn't need Professor Trelawney, of all people, to tell him that.

"She's right…for once." said Hermione gently.

- - - - - - - - - -

All day, that all Harry could think about; '_To get over a lost love, you must find a new, true love.' _Harry had a lost love…but how could he fall in love with someone else? Truly in love? Sure he had crushes, but that's it.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Harry, what's up?" asked Ginny chirpily.

"Woah, I didn't see you there, when did you come?" asked Harry.

"Um, its lunch, and no one is sitting beside you. Do you not want me here? Am I bothersome?" asked Ginny.

"Oh no! No!" laughed Harry, "Ginny Weasley, unwanted?!"

"First time I've heard you laugh in a while!" said Ron as he plunked himself beside Harry.

"How's the Lavender quest?" asked Harry, suddenly, and oddly, in a good mood.

"Not very good…I haven't talked to her since the pick-up line day." sighed Ron.

"Well, here's your chance because she's right there!" said Ginny pointing at a space which, indeed, occupied Lavender. Ron smiled and left the table.

Harry and Ginny watched as Ron went over to Lavender's table and started talking to her. Lavender laughed and responded to whatever Ron said. He then sat down beside Lavender and they started talking. Harry laughed as he saw Dean Thomas glare at Ron, staring darts into his back.

"Hey, Ginny, where's Hermy?" Harry asked, realizing Hermione's absence. Ginny simply shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Get out of it! That's not what you think! It was just a one time thin, _Hermione thought to herself as she splashed cold water in her face. She was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, trying to wash away what she thought were dirty thoughts.

"What's wrong…?" asked Moaning Myrtle.

"Ugh! I just thought Draco Malfoy, my ultimate nemesis, was cute! I can't think that…he's…he's…he's…a _death eater!_ I have no idea why! It just…popped into my head! And later on today, in Transfiguration, I caught myself staring at him! Ugh!!" said Hermione, clearly disgusted at her thoughts.

"It's love…" Moaning Myrtle moaned.

"It had better not be! Hermione, stay away from my boyfriend!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, as she opened the door of a nearby stall. Hermione gasped…she didn't know Draco's girlfriend Pansy was in the washroom. Pansy would definitely kill her.

"Haha…it was just a joke! I was fooling around with Moaning Myrtle!" Hermione lied, "Don't tell Draco though…okay?"

"As if I would! Darling Draco doesn't bother himself with filthy, unworthy Mudbloods like you. And don't go around calling him Draco. It doesn't suit Gryffindors." Pansy said with a last disdainful look. Hermione kicked herself for accidentally calling Malfoy by his first name.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry looked up as Hermione and Pansy walked into the dining hall, glaring at each other. Hermione sighed as she sat down in Ron's old spot.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. Harry pointed at Ron and Lavender, as Hermione nodded, understanding. "Well we better get going. Charms is about to start." she said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Hermione wondered if Moaning Myrtle was right, and if Hermione was developing an unrequited love for the Slytherin. Hermione always fell for the bad boys. As she drifted off to sleep, she convinced herself that it was just an observation…it wasn't _really _love. _Yes…that's right…it's not really…love._ Hermione thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Hermione wondered what to do with her hair, as she stared at the bushy mass in the mirror. She didn't know why she wanted a change, but she did. She had an idea. She wanted it a more sophisticated, toned down curl. With the flick of her wand, her tangled messy hair turned into neat even locks of shiny brown hair. And as a finishing touch, she brushed on a layer of mascara on both the bottom and top lashes. She blew a kiss to the mirror, and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Harry was sitting in DADA, listening to the new professor (a boring one whose name Harry couldn't remember…Professor Something-Albury) drone on about some weird beast, he just couldn't concentrate. His eyes wandered around the room, and rested on his arch enemy, Malfoy. Like Harry, Malfoy was tuned out of the lecture, and was staring at something behind Harry. Harry turned around to see what Malfoy was staring at Hermione. Malfoy seemed to have seen Harry noticing, and quickly turned away. The second he turned away, Hermione stared at Malfoy with a soft expression. What was this? Hermione was staring at Malfoy? Did she like him? Come to mention it, Hermione _did _look prettier today…did she do it for Malfoy? All these questions were running through Harry's head. Harry's stomach jolted as he remembered when he and Luna would stare hopelessly at each other at meals, until Harry finally had the guts to ask her out. Harry, saddened, turned around and focused on Professor Something-Albury.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Hermione were sitting around in the Common Room as Ron came up and announced there was a Hogsmeade trip the next day. Harry didn't exactly feel like going, as all his and Luna's dates took place at Hogsmeade, but Hermione and Ron convinced him to at least go with them and get a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks.

Harry finished up his work and headed upstairs to sleep, still not quite looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry awoke to the sound of Ron jumping up and down screaming 'It's here! It's here!'

"Damnit, Ron, what's here?" Harry said grumpily, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Snow! Snow came early! Isn't it wonderful? The first Hogsmeade trip and it's snowing! Maybe I'll invite Lavender for a butterbeer…not as a date, obviously." Ron said quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes and got ready for Hogsmeade. He put his warm jacket on, as well as a toque and mittens. He and Ron met Hermione in the Common Room, and the trio went downstairs to meet everyone else who was leaving for Hogsmeade. When they got there, it was so chilly, the three friends quickly ran to the packed bar, The Three Broomsticks. Ron had invited Lavender and Parvati to join them, so they met up at the bar. Harry went to the bartender, Rosmerta and ordered 5 butterbeers. Soon enough, five steaming bottles were brought to they table, and a light conversation began.

"Can I join you?" asked Ginny, holding a sixth steaming bottle.

"Sure!" said Harry strangely enthusiastic. Ginny thanked him as he made room for her.

"I'll be right back, okay? I just have to get something from a shop…I'll be right back." Hermione said. Ron and Ginny waved as Hermione left the bar.

Hermione walked down the cobbled road leading to a quaint shop. Hermione wanted to buy some chocolate to send to her muggle friends back home. Hermione was careful to buy chocolate that didn't do anything magical. Her friends did not yet know that she was a witch.

As Hermione left the store and was walking back to her friends in the bar, she accidentally tripped on a large stray stick. She fell with a thump, and all her chocolate went flying around her. As she lifted her face, she saw 6 boots in front of her. She groaned as she realized who they belonged to.

"Well, if it isn't the filthy mudblood, who thought she was big enough to dump me!" spat Crabbe at Hermione, who was still on the ground. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were standing in front of her jeering and sneering.

"Shut up you guys! Leave." surprisingly, it wasn't Hermione who uttered those words, it was Draco. Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle instantly obeyed and stalked away.

A thin, pale hand was then lowered in front of Hermione's face.

"Come on, I'll help you up. Don't mind those neanderthals." Draco said in a surprisingly kind voice, as he offered his hand.


	4. An Envious Ex and a Mutual Attraction

Hermione grabbed the hand in front of her and pulled herself up, facing Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I'll see you later, Hermione…Granger." Malfoy said quietly as he turned away from her.

"Oh…okay…well, thanks!" called Hermione to Malfoy's back. Malfoy gave a small wave, to acknowledge that he'd heard her. Hermione shrugged and quickly gathered her dropped chocolate, before returning to her friends in the bar. She wound her scarf tightly around her neck; it was getting quite chilly…

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione, Harry and Ron were back in the Common Room, eating candy they had got from Hogsmeade as they finished their essays.

"Oh…I'll be back in a second…I just have to get a book from the library." Hermione said abruptly as she left the room. She headed down the stairs, towards the library. She quickly slipped into the Potions section, and began thumbing each book, trying to find the right one. Suddenly, she noticed a thin, lean figure nearby.

"Oh, hello Draco. How are you?" asked Hermione politely.

"Don't call me Draco." he replied curtly.

"Okay…_Malfoy, _so how have you been?" asked Hermione.

"Stop talking to me. I don't know why I helped you last night. Just forget about it. We aren't friends, got it?" Malfoy said.

"Whatever." Hermione said as she walked away, leaving Draco standing there.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I help Granger last night?? I have a girlfriend, whom I like. No, love! I'm just being nice to Granger because…I want to…get close to Harry! Yes! _Be close to your friends, but closer to your enemies. _I want to be close to Harry so I can give him to the Dark Lord. Father _did _say he was coming back. _Draco said as he sighed with relief.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat in the Common Room, quill in hand, thinking about earlier today. _Draco had been kind the other day, but today, he shrugged me off. What's up with that? Oh well…I better finish my homework. _Hermione thought.

Ron, who had been absent when Hermione returned from the library, sat down beside Harry. He wore a big smile…

"I think Lavender and I are getting closer!" Ron said vibrantly. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Harry, you haven't been so down lately. Are you over Luna yet?" asked Hermione.

"Well…I don't know how to explain it, but I am trying to move on, but I'll never fully be over Luna. She was my first love. I can't forget her so easily. And Quidditch is starting soon, so I'm excited about that." Harry said.

"Well, good job on staying captain, Harry. And good luck Ron." said Hermione.

"No good wishes for me?" asked Ginny.

"You don't need luck. Your awesome just the way you are." said Harry, smiling.

"Oh, so _I _need luck, but my little sister doesn't? That's just great." said Ron grumpily.

"Hey, take it out on Hermione. I wasn't the one who said it!" replied Harry, as Hermione scowled.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day in Potions, as Hermione was making her potion, she realized she had forgotten to get newts. As she went to get some from the ingredients cupboard, to her dismay, there were no newts left.

"Shit! No more newts. Aw, crap!" said Hermione, truly upset.

"Here, I have a few extras." said a voice behind her.

"Thanks." Hermione said, taking the newts from the outstretched hand. She gasped as she turned around to face the generous person. It was Malfoy.

"Sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have snapped at you." said Draco, lowering his pale bluish-gray eyes.

"It's…okay." Hermione said softly, as she returned to her cauldron, wondering why Draco was being nice again.

- - - - - - - - - -

That lunch, everyone was talking. Hermione didn't know why.

"Hey Hermione, did you hear the news? Draco dumped Pansy!" Ginny told Hermione. Hermione wondered about the reason for the break-up. _Am I part of the reason? _Hermione thought, _No…It can't be. I'm being selfish._

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was lying flat on her face, thinking about how she was such a klutz.

"Again? Hermione, I think you should stop falling. It's unladylike." a figure, Draco, said.

"Don't tell me you have never fallen." scowled Hermione.

"I have only fallen once. I have only fallen…for you." Draco said softly, "Look, Hermione I'm really sorry about talking like that to you, that day in the library, and I regret everything I have ever said to you, everything that was mean. I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood all those times. I'm sorry…for everything." Draco looked away as he finished.

"I take you haven't apologized in a while." said Hermione, "And could you please help me up?"

Draco laughed and outstretched his hand for Hermione. Hermione took it and pulled herself up. As she stood, Draco took his other hand and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, as he pressed his lips to Hermione's. A shiver shot through Hermione's spine. She had never been kissed like this before. It was gentle, yet firm. Light, yet passionate. Lovely, yet…totally all wrong! Hermione pulled herself away from Draco.

"Draco…we can't do this. What will Harry think? What will Ron think?" Hermione said.

"I don't care what they think!" Draco replied, his hand on her lower back.

"Well then, what will Pansy think? What will Crabbe and Goyle think? What will…your father think?" Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry." Hermione walked away, a single tear rolling down her cheek. As she turned a corner, she accidentally bumped into Pansy Parkinson.

"S-s-sorry!" Hermione mumbled.

"Granger, don't you _dare _touch my Draco! Our relationship may be over, but I still care about him. He doesn't really like you. He's just using you." Pansy snarled, making an ugly face.

"You know, that ugly face really suits you, Pansy." Hermione said.

"Go to hell, bitch!" Pansy shrieked, as Hermione gave her the finger, something she had never done in her whole life. Pansy let out one last 'Ugh!' before walking away.

- - - - - - - - - -

For the next few days, all Hermione could think about was the kiss. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced. A couple of days after 'the kiss', all the owls came, with their mail. Surprisingly, a white owl flew down and landing in front of Hermione. Attached to the owl's leg was a note. Hermione opened it and read it.

_Hermione, I really like you. I love the way your hair is curly, I love the way your eyes are like chocolate. I love the way you answer every question correctly…but most of all I love the way you kiss. Hermione, please forgive me…and please, go out with me. Write you answer on the back of this paper and give it to my owl, Armidale._

_Love,_

_Draco._

Love, Draco? He loved her? Hermione thought it was so sweet how he was so persistent, and whilst she knew Ron and Harry would hate her for it, on the back of the letter she wrote a single three letter word. _Y-E-S. _She attached it to the owl's leg and watched it fly to Draco. He opened the letter and read her answer. Hermione watched his mouth spread into a smile. Ah…his mouth…his soft mouth…how she ached to kiss it one last time. Suddenly, a loud shriek woke Hermione from her reverie.

"WHAT?! DRACO, ARE YOU JOKING? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! FUCK YOU, DRACO!?" Pansy screamed, as tears streaked her face. She immediately ran out of the hall, with Draco running after her.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron with a laugh.

"No clue." replied Hermione, although she did have a clue. A very good clue.

- - - - - - - - - -

Draco was chasing after Pansy, who was weeping.

"Draco…Draco…how could you do this to me? How could you go out with that filthy…MUDBLOOD? Are you insane? Do you not give a fucking shit about me anymore?" sobbed Pansy.

"I'm sorry Pansy." Draco mumbled.

"No you aren't. Draco, I loved…love…you! And you went and fucking threw it away." Pansy growled, "And I won't forgive you. DELLARUM HYPNOSUM." Pansy yelled, as she pointed her wand towards Draco. Draco suddenly fell into a trance.

"Draco Malfoy, I now hypnotize you to forget Hermione Granger, and go back out with me, Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said, thus hypnotizing Draco, "When I, and only I, say the words FINISO HYPNOSUM, can you get out of this trance."

"Yes, Pansy." Draco said.

"Good!" Pansy replied.

Then, hand in hand, they walked back into the dining hall. Hermione noticed the smug, satisfied smile on Pansy's face, and went to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy. Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Hermione.

"Fine." Draco said grumpily. Hermione was confused. Just a mere ten minutes ago, Draco had confessed his love towards Hermione. What was with his cold attitude? Hermione led Draco outside the hall.

"Draco, why were you with Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"Is there a problem with that? I mean, is it against the rules for a boyfriend and girlfriend to be together?" asked Draco, cruelly.

"Wait what? You and Pansy are together? But…I thought you have just asked me out…by owl!" Hermione stuttered, uncomprehending.

"Ooh the know-it-all Hermione Granger doesn't understand a simple thing like this? Hermione, it was all just a joke! Why would a Pureblood Slytherin go out with a Mudblood Gryffindor? I can't believe you actually thought I liked you! What a loser!" Draco sneered, laughing.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" Hermione said as she raised her hand to slap Draco. The sound of her hand hitting Draco's face was deafening. It echoed in the hall…perhaps she had hit him too hard. She looked at the red hand-mark on Draco's face.

"Sorry." was all she said, as she stalked away from Draco.


	5. An Unknown Secret and a Misunderstanding

_Why? I don't get it. The way he kissed me…you don't kiss like that for a joke. I know it's real. But why is he denying it? I bet that dumbass Pansy has something to do with it. God, I _hate _that girl. She is so irritating! She must have said something to Draco in the hall this morning. Maybe…she threatened to tell Draco's father. Aw, why do bad things always happen to me? _Hermione thought, as she lay in bed, sobbing into her pillow. She almost wrote to her parents, whining, but then thought better of it. She didn't want her parents to worry.

"Hermione…are you okay? Harry says you've skipped your afternoon classes. It isn't like you…are you sick? Can I come in?" asked Ginny, knocking on her door.

"Um…yeah sure." replied Hermione, wiping away her tears. Ginny came in and asked Hermione what was wrong. Hermione told Ginny all about the Draco fiasco. Surprisingly, Ginny understood.

"Yeah, those Slytherins have something irresistible. I sometimes find myself eyeing Blaise." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Blaise? You mean…Blaise Zambini?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. But it probably won't work out. Since you have poured your heart to me…Hermione, I think…I might like Harry again. He's been really sweet to me." Ginny said shyly.

"Oh my god! That's really awesome! I think he likes you too…I mean, he's been really down since Luna died, but whenever you're around, he seems to lighten up." Hermione said.

"Really? I think I might ask him out. But first I'll ask Ron to ask Harry if he likes me. Thanks Hermione! And I'm sure things will sort out with you and Draco. But for now, be happy!" Ginny called, as she left the room.

Ginny was climbing down the stairs excited. She had just left Hermione's room, and wanted to ask Ron to do her a favor. She found Ron sitting with Lavender, helping her out with her Charms essay.

"Hey Ron come over here for a second." Ginny asked as Ron got up to follow her, "Ron, could you ask Harry if he likes me?"

"Um, okay…I guess. You like him? I'll ask him tomorrow at Hogsmeade." replied Ron, "Bye now; I have to get back to Lavender."

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Harry woke up and got dressed. He was oddly cheerful, and for some reason, wanted to see Ginny. He had a small feeling he was getting over Luna, and moving on…but was it okay? It was only a mere 4 months after Luna died. Five months of grieving didn't seem right.

Harry shrugged off that feeling and hopped down the stairs, where he met a sad looking Hermione and Ginny.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. Hermione nodding in a corner. Sure enough, there was Ron and Lavender, smiling, laughing and talking. Harry sighed. At least some people were having fun.

"Hermione, why are you looking so down?" asked Harry. Hermione just shrugged and looked away.

As Hermione looked away from Harry, she saw Pansy cuddling up to Draco. She almost gagged, but then Draco seemed to push her away.

"What's wrong, Draco-kins?" Pansy asked.

"Why do you have to be so close to me? I need my space. And what's with calling me Draco-kins. I'm not some kind of stupid toy poodle." replied Draco, obviously disgusted at Pansy.

"Then what do you prefer? Sugar-bear? Cutie-Patootie? Honey-bunch? Love-muffin?" asked Pansy, trying to sound seductive on her last suggestion.

"Ugh. They are _all _disgusting." spat Draco, as he turned away to join his guy friends. Pansy pouted and scampered after him. Oddly, Hermione smiled. It was rare that she found pleasure in other people's misfortune, but this time, it was worth every second.

- - - - - - - - - -

Later that day, Harry found himself alone with Ginny, on the top of a snowy hill.

"Hey Harry, think fast!" Ginny said, as she threw a snowball at his chest.

"Ooh, you're going to get it for that!" Harry teased, as he threw another snowball at Ginny's stomach. Soon, it turned into a one-on-one snowball fight.

After about 20 minutes of non-stop snowball throwing, the two soaked teenagers lay in the snow, making snow angels. A small happy smile played on both of their lips.

"Hey…Harry…do you think…you can date again? I mean…are you over Luna?" asked Ginny carefully, now on her side, with her head resting on her propped hand.

"I think so." said Harry, as he grabbed Ginny closer and hugged her tightly.

"God Harry! I wasn't talking about me! Someone _else _is interesting in you! Gross!" said Ginny.

"Oh…whoops!" said Harry.

"Haha! Just kidding!" said Ginny with a laugh.

"So now, we are officially…" Harry started.

"…dating!" Ginny finished with a grin.

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny softly on the lips, and pulled her up. The couple walked hand in hand to go meet their friends.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was sitting at the Three Broomsticks with Ron, Lavender and Neville. Neville was reading a Herbology book intently, and Ron and Lavender were having an animated conversation, which left Hermione bored. Suddenly, her two least favorite people (a boyfriend stealer –Pansy- and a heartbreaker –Draco) walked in. Hermione groaned inwardly as Pansy snuggled closer to Draco. Draco didn't seem to notice and purchased two Butterbeers. She watched as Pansy tried to kiss Draco, but Draco pulled away and started saying something. Pansy put her hands on her hips and although Hermione was out of earshot, she knew Pansy was complaining. After a while, Draco's expression changed and Pansy stalked out of the store.

- - - - - - - - - -

Pansy leaned closer to Draco trying to give him a kiss.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Draco said, shrugging her off.

Pansy put her hands on her hips. "Draaaaco," she whined, "Don't you care for your girlfriend anymore?"

"Not really." replied Draco truthfully.

"Fine. You know what? I don't care anymore. FINISO HYPNOSUM!" grumbled Pansy as she walked away.

Instantly, Draco felt better. Then, his expression turned foul as he realized what Pansy had done. He was really angry. He abruptly left the store to follow her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ah! Hermione! There you are! I have been looking for you forever!" said someone with an awfully thick accent said. Hermione turned around and gasped.

"Viktor!" she squealed, "When did you come?!"

"You remember me! Good! I am on vacation right now." Viktor Krum replied, "Come take a walk with me."

Hermione stood up and followed Viktor outside. They talked for a bit, about school stuff. They were both surprised to find out that neither of them was seeing anyone.

"Well in that case, Hermione would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Viktor.

"Um…" Hermione hesitated, thinking of Draco. _Oh, screw Draco, _Hermione thought, "Sure."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione. I need to find Hermione._ Thought Draco. He had looked everywhere for her. Dining Halls, empty classrooms, teacher's offices. Where could she be? _The Library! _thought Draco with a smile. He leaped up and ran to the library. Sure enough, sitting at one of the tables, was Hermione, poring over a couple of books.

"Hermione." whispered Draco.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" asked Hermione coldly.

"Don't be so cold. I'm sorry I said those things to you. It wasn't me. Pansy had hypnotized me to forget my love for, and go out with her! It's not my fault." confessed Draco.

"Then why aren't you mean anymore?" asked Hermione quizzically.

"I wasn't being kind to Pansy, so she un-hypnotized me. I swear!" replied Draco truthfully.

"Hah! Like I'd believe that. I'm not falling for your stupid tricks again." snarled Hermione.

"But it's true. You have to believe me!" cried Draco desperately.

"If you excuse me, I have some studying to do." Hermione said, as she rose from the table, and out the library, leaving Draco dumbfounded and alone.

_Why doesn't she believe me? I need to find a way to prove it to her…oh! I know! _thought Draco.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Well. What an eventful day." Ron said after Hermione told her friends about her day, "Draco dumps Pansy, Hermione goes out with Viktor, Harry goes out with Ginny, Draco invents some stupid story about his lovelife, and I, am one step closer to being with Lavender!"

"Hooray." said Hermione unenthusiastically.

"Oh, and I met Viktor. Nice guy. Talked about Durmstrang a lot. Seemed kind of off…mentioned Voldemort – be a man, Ron! - a lot." said Harry.

"That's odd. Ah well…g'night guys!" Ron said, yawning.

Harry followed Ron upstairs and sat on his bed. He took out some parchment, an ink bottle and a quill. He started writing a letter.

_Hey Viktor,_

_I have been thinking about what you've said, and well, you have convinced me. I think I'll go. Please send me the transfer papers. I can't wait to play what you call _real _Quidditch. See you next year!_

_Harry_

Harry signed the letter and gave it to Hedwig to send to Viktor Krum. Hedwig had only been gone a few hours when she came back and awoke

Harry with a reply.

_Harry-_

_Glad to hear it. I can't wait to have you here. See you soon._

_-Viktor_

With a satisfied smile, Harry fell asleep.


End file.
